Reverse Bats and Bird
by RiverFawn
Summary: In this story about the Batfamily, Dick is the youngest and Terry the oldest, meaning the ages of Dick, Jason, Stephanie, Tim, Damian, Cassandra and Terry are reversed! Read through their hilarious antics, family/brotherly/sisterly love and bonding, and major angst/hurt/comfort scenes. So, whatcha waiting for? ;) Chapter One: Homefront
1. Homefront

**Hey, it's RiverFawn! So, I read a number of stories where the Batkids' ages are reversed, and those are absolutely wonderful. I thought that there should be more of those out there. So I present to you...Reversed Bats and Bird! I was inspired by my favourite story, Daddy Bats, by my favourite author, Thaliag.2. Her stories are **_**so amazing!**_** They are way better than mine. You should really check them out. So anyways, I'm trying to make my story as different from hers as possible, so the ages aren't to be in exact, perfect reverse order. Actually, the only thing that matters to me is that Dick is the youngest (he's my favourite). So, here are the ages, identities, names and info:**

**Richard "Dick" Grayson, A.K.A Robin: 13. Born on the first day of spring, the little troll is one of the best acrobats in the country, and his older siblings love to hear his signature cackles echoing in the halls. Actually watching his parents fall to their deaths has made him wiser than most, as you will see in chapter 2 (hehe).**

**Jason Todd, A.K.A. Red Hood: 16. The rebel of the family, Jason ran away and became Red Hood after a fight with Bruce when he was 13, but came back a year later after Bruce apologized. Though he came back to the Batfamily, he decided to keep the name Red Hood. He has an inexplicable bond with his youngest brother.**

**Stephanie Brown, A.K.A. Batgirl: 18. Sweet and social, she has the sunniest personality out of all the Batkids. She also has a weakness for cute things and has adorable posters plastered all over her walls, to the disgust of her older brother, Damian. He almost threw up the first time he entered her room. **

**Timothy Drake, A.K.A. Red Bat: 18. He adores science, math, and all that and gets almost all A's...except for art, which he usually gets a B in. He's usually quiet, until he begins either a) talking about science, or b) fighting with Damian.**

**Damian Wayne, A.K.A. Grey Bat: 18. The former assassin may appear completely cold and aggressive on the outside, but on the inside, he absolutely loves each and every one of his sibs (except maybe Tim, he just slightly likes him) and he especially adores Dick. He would hug his baby brother, but he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation...or accidentally impale him with one of his hidden weapons.**

**Cassandra Cain, A.K.A. Blackbat: 20. The former Batgirl is amazing at martial arts. Though quiet and a little shyer than the others, she's one of the deadliest Bats. Her best friend is Stephanie, despite their contrasting personalities.**

**Terrence McGinnis, A.K.A. Blackwing: 22. He's very protective of his siblings, ever since his little brother Matt died. He's friendly, has a high intellect, and is training to become a doctor in his civilian life. The oldest of the Batkids loves to leave his siblings scratching their heads over a puzzle that he told them.**

**As you can tell, there is no "Red Robin" or "Redbird" or whatever, because the whole reason there were bird names was because they were Robin once, and the only reason there was Robin was because of Dick, who made up Robin because of his mother calling him "her little robin" or something (I think), or because of the **_**Flying **_**Graysons, or- anyways, Dick made it up, so...**

**And yes, I am changing the timelines and other stuff to fit with the story. I've made the Homefront episode happen on Dick's birthday, and I made Artemis wake up first.**

**Okay, here we go, chapter 1!**

"Five seconds after Dick walks into his room, we jump out and yell 'happy birthday', kaykay?" Stephanie simpered.

"We know, Steph, you've been telling us for the past half hour," Jason sighed.

"When's Dickie coming home anyways?" queried Tim, fiddling with the bow on his present.

Bruce frowned. "He should be here in two minutes."

"Oh no! We've gotta get ready!" Stephanie squealed. "C'mon people, move your lazy butts off of the floor and hide! Move it, people, move it!"

Damian sneered as Tim attempted to force himself under the bed. "Admit it, Drake, you are too rotund to fit under the bed. You will most likely break the bed in half if you continue."

Tim Batglared back. "Like you could fit under it."

"Shut up and shove yourselves in the closet!" Stephanie yelled.

"Not with the Demon Spawn!" Tim groaned, and was immediately quieted by Cass's extreme Batglare.

Two minutes passed and there was no sign of Dick. Nor five minutes later. When they still didn't hear their baby brother coming up, Damian's voice floated out from the closet. "Grayson is seven minutes and forty-three seconds late."

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise from behind the drawer, and all the Batkids stared. Moments later, Bruce's panicked face appeared. "It's Robin's emergency signal."

All the Batkids paled at the same time. Jason was the first to rush out of the room, followed by Damian, Bruce and then everyone else.

_In the Batmobile..._

"You-you think he's gonna be okay?" Tim whispered shakily.

Stephanie choked on her tears. "Y-yeah, Timmy, he's going to b-

"Shut up," Damian hissed venomously from the front seat, and his siblings shrank back. Damian had a deathly look on his face, but if his mask was off, you would have seen the anxiety and pure _fear _in his eyes.

Bruce shot a look at the assassin, who crossed his arms and avoided his father's eyes.

Cass, Jason and Terry weren't working together all that well either. Jason was growling at any citizen who happened to glance at them, and Terry was nervously taking brief looks at Jason, causing Cass to have to save him from falling off the rooftops they were jumping on- _twice_.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Mount Justice, where Superman (to Batman's annoyance) greeted them outside, face solemn. His words made everyone's hearts beat even faster.

"Batman. I-I don't think he's going to make i-

Damian gave him a death glare and shoved past him, all of the Bats following behind him.

What they saw inside made them more scared than they had ever been in their lives.

Miss Martian and Aqualad lay on the ground, sweating and unconscious, while Wally and Conner attempted to escape from some kind of metal thing. But worst of all was the Original Seven crowding around a small figure.

The eight bats rushed to the small group, hearts pounding, and watched a blonde girl attempt to perform CPR on their baby brother. Greybat pushed through the crowd and snarled at the girl. "_That _is not cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Useless." The girl scrambled back, allowing Damian to kneel beside Dick.

Everyone watched, tense, some with tears streaming down their faces as Greybat tried to revive Robin- no, not Robin, he was Dick now, mask removed and looking so vulnerable.

"Grayson, I beg of you, do not leave us," Damian murmured under his breath.

Stephanie couldn't take it anymore, and removing her mask, she buried her face in Tim's shoulder, her own shoulders heaving with tears.

Bruce also made his way through and, putting a hand on Damian's shoulder, he looked at Damian, both sets of eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Damian finally gave up, and he clenched the little bird's hand tightly, lowering his head while the others wept. A tear slipped down the former assassin's cheek and dropped onto Dick's, as if the bird, too was crying.

Then, miraculously, Dick began to cough harshly, and Damian loosened his grip on his hand in shock. "Grayson!" After several moments, Dick's coughs subsided, and he blinked his sapphire eyes in confusion. "Guys? Why are you looking at me like that?"

To everyone's surprise, Damian pulled Dick into a hug. "You almost drowned. I-we-thought you were dead."

Dick embraced his older brother weakly. "No need to worry, Dami."

Bruce wrapped his arms around his two brothers, causing the others to pile on as well.

It was quiet for a while everyone dried their tears, but Tim broke the silence. "Happy Birthday."

Dick grinned. "Thank you."

That birthday may not have been the best (actually, far from it) but Dick was grateful for his family, and his family was grateful for him. And that knowledge was better than any birthday present. It made everything worth it.

**Sorry, have to end it here because my computer has 7 percent battery left. Bye! And please review!**


	2. Three Times

**Here's the one mentioned in Dick's biography in chapter 1, where he shows he's wiser than most his age and stuff. I was going to do a funny one, but I'm stuck on it, and then I remembered this...so, enjoy the angst!**

Dick had proven to be wiser and more mature than most children because he was forced to grow up after watching his parents die when he was merely eight. The first time his adopted family noticed it was after they had put Tony Zucco in jail.

"Don't worry," Terry said comfortingly to the small boy beside him, "we're gonna be fine. We'll all live happily ever after."

Dick barely looked up. "We _will _be fine...but there probably will not be a 'happily ever after.' Some people will die...some will betray...some will live in darkness...but for now, we are fine." And the newest Bat walked away slowly, head lowered as his new siblings stared after him in shock.

The second time was when Bruce was fighting with Jason.

"I don't know why I even have to go to school, Bruce! I don't _need _art and science to live!"

"Jason-

Dick interrupted, not looking up from his dictionary. "But you need knowledge to live a better life. You need knowledge to save yourself from situations. You need knowledge to better understand the world that we live in and protect every day, and yet don't understand fully. You need knowledge...for your life." Bruce and Jason gaped at the not-yet-ten year old, completely surprised.

The third time was when Dick was very ill, and on what doctors thought would be his deathbed.

Stephanie gave her baby brother a watery smile. "You'll be better, you'll see. Everything will work out in the end."

Dick met her eyes with a calm look of acceptance. "You say that, but do you really mean it? Do you really believe every word you're saying?"

"B-but you have beaten Death numerous times, Grayson, w-why would this time be any different?"

Dick gave Damian a sympathetic look through his tired blue eyes. "If I cheat Death more and more, wouldn't you think it would be easier for me to die? Besides, even if I survive here, I can't run from Death forever."

Terry stared at his youngest brother with teary eyes. "Y-you're dying!" Several people flinched. "How can you be so calm?"

Dick smiled slightly. "I'll admit, I'm scared of death too. But we'll all die eventually, my time just might be earlier."

Dick did live, but his words still echoed hauntingly in his siblings' minds.

**Urgh, so depressing. The next chapter will be funny, I promise!**


	3. Who Smells the Best?

**Since I did an angst-filled one for my first two chapters, I shall do a humorous one this chapter! All ages, personalities and identities from last chapter still apply.**

"We have called a meeting in the Wayne Manor living room!" Tim announced to the rest of the Batkids, trying to sound official and epically failing.

Damian sneered. "Drake, you-

Jason slapped his hand over his older brother's mouth. "_Don't_!" Damian scowled fiercely and removed Jason's hand from his mouth. "Touch me again and you will die a slow, horrible death. Your hand tastes foul, Todd. Is the word "bath" even in your tiny vocabulary?"

"Ahem!" Tim attempted to gain control of the meeting again. "That is precisely why we are here!"

Dick looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Because of Jay's tiny vocabulary?"

Tim facepalmed. "No! Because some people smell terrible. So, we'll see how good you smell. If you smell bad, you have to take a twenty-minute shower. Out of the people that smell good, the person that smells the best will earn the right to decide what we will do for our next family weekend."

"WHAT?!" all the people present shouted simultaneously. Bruce stood up and glared at Tim. "I am not participating in the next family weekend."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Do you want Alfred to murder you? Then you don't have to participate."

Damian glared. "Obviously Brown will win because she is a girl, and then we will be forced into all the existing stuffed animal stores!"

"That is _so _stereotypical-

"What, the stuffed animal part, or-

"No, the girl part-

"Hey, Cass is a girl, why don't you think she will win?" Everyone turned to look at Dick.

"Because, Dickie, Steph is a total girly-girl and her bathroom is like Bath and Body Works."

"Enough!" Everyone turned to look at Tim. "Let the testing begin!"

Half an hour later, Tim came back to the front, clipboard in hand.

"Okay, here are the results: Bruce, Terry, Steph, Jason, go take baths." Everyone turned to gawk at Tim.

"Stephanie, sweat and Paris Amour Shimmer Gel do _not_ mix."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Tim consulted his clipboard. "I smell okay. Damian smells like...men's cologne." It was Damian's turn to be stared at.

"I do not wish to smell like a men's locker room," The assassin said haughtily.

"Okayyy...Cass smells awesome. Like lavender and mint and tea and stuff. And Dick smells like...vanilla and strawberries. So the winners are Cass and Dick!"

Jason groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Why me?"

_Three days later..._

The entire Justice League watched and laughed as the male Bats(except Dick) walked around the room...dressed as girls.

"So, why do you have to wear dresses?" a giggling Diana asked "Jasmine Todd," who had a pink frilly bow on his-er, _her _head and was brandishing her sword at anyone who dared to snicker.

"Well, Tim was smelling us for a contest, and Cass and Dick won, so they forced us to dress up like girls. But Damian attempted to kill Cass and Dick, and Cass knocked him out, so now he's K.O.'d in the Batcave while we have to be ridiculed." "Jasmine" snarled.

"Tim was...what now? Smelling you?"

"Sorry, gotta go kill Aquaman and both Green Lanterns, bye!"And with that, the Bat lifted up the hems of his puffy lilac gown and took out a rather sharp knife from his silky violet sleeve, leaving behind a bewildered Wonder Woman.

On the other side of the room, Dick and Cassandra were laughing silently.

"It was a good idea to install twenty-three hidden cameras, Cass."

**Darn it! I'm not used to writing humor for this story, just like I'm not used to writing angst for TSTTTH. Sorry. But, um, please review :3**


	4. The Acrobat, Part 1 out of 3

**Okay, in this chapter, Dick is 13, and Young Justice just started. Also, in all my stories, Dick will speak Romanian and not Romani because apparently, there's no Romani option on Google Translate. :( And I'm gonna put the Bats' identities below because I have a horrible memory and need to look at it while I write. :p **

**Richard "Dick" Grayson, Robin: 13**

**Jason Todd, Red Hood: 16**

**Stephanie Brown, Batgirl: 18**

**Timothy Drake, Red Bat: 18**

**Damian Wayne, Grey Bat: 18**

**Cassandra Cain, Blackbat: 20**

**Terrence McGinnis, Blackwing: 22**

**Oh! And I don't own anything~**

**There! All done~ Now we can start!**

Jason was hanging out in his room, arguing with someone on Facebook, when there was a weak knock at his door.

He opened the door. "Dickie? I thought you were at that Justice Mountain thing with the Justice Teens or something." There was no reply, and Jason immediately knew something was wrong. Dick would usually have a teasing, sarcastic reply ready.

Jason knelt down slightly and gently parted the boy's soft raven hair. "Did...did you have a nightmare? What-

The younger boy cut him off. "I didn't have a nightmare." Jason flinched at how incredibly weak his baby brother sounded, and touched his pale cheek gently. "Hei, micul meu pasăre, ești bine?" _Hey, my little bird, are you alright?_

Dick shook his head and Jason's eyes flashed with fear and worry. Usually, if Dick was injured, he would try to hide it. "Please, tell your _fratele mai mare _(big brother) where you're hurt." he pleaded. He touched Dick's hand and recoiled when his hand came away wet with blood. "What the..." Jason realized that Dick had always been keeping one hand on his side.

Jason swore and removed Dick's black jacket, cursing and growling as it revealed a white shirt soaked with blood on the _entire right side. _"What _happened_?!"

Dick grimaced, his face pale from the blood loss. "Some criminals were attacking several children while I was coming home. A few bullets were going towards them, and I couldn't pull them away, so I just took the bullets for them." Dick's breath was coming in short gasps now, and Jason's face twisted with anger.

"Are Terry and Alfred here?"

"Alfred's in England."

"Then I'm getting Terry. Stay here and don't move, not even an inch."

"I couldn't move, even if I wanted to." Dick mumbled.

Jason sprinted down the hall and knocked rapidly and loudly on the door. Terry's head poked out. "Ah, Jason! What can I do for you?"

"Dick's hurt!" Jason panted. "He got shot by some gang, and it's really bad! He's in my room right now."

Terry widened his eyes. "Okay, Jay, can you do something for me?" When he nodded, Terry continued. "Go call Bruce. Got it?" When Jason dashed towards the phone, Terry rushed into his room, grabbed the anaesthetic and ran back to Jason's room.

Terry's eyes fell on the small figure on the floor, barely breathing and in a pool of blood. "Aw, kid, what've you gotten yourself into this time?" He injected the anaesthetic into Dick's arm, smiling when the boy visibly relaxed, and gingerly lifting him into his arms, he walked as smoothly as he could to the Batcave infirmary.

"Hello? Bruce?"

"_Jason, I have a lot of work to do, can this wait?" _Bruce's voice was tinged with impatience.

"No, actually, it can't. Dick's hurt, you have to come home."

Bruce was instantly alert. _"What? What happened? Is it...fatal?"_

"I...I don't know. He got shot in the side. It was, it was bad."

"_Where are the others?"_

"They're at Watchtower, the Justice League wanted them to help test out their new training thing. But Terry's taking care of Dick."

"_Okay buddy, just stay calm and if the others come back before I do, tell them about the situation. Be strong, okay? I'm coming right now."_

"Got it." With shaking fingers, Jason hung up and hurried down to the Batcave infirmary.

**Not much of a cliffhanger, but...parts two and three will be up in...hmm...two days to two weeks? Don't worry, it'll get a lot more interesting ;) But the rating'll be um...13 and up, because of violence and stuffs. Nothing **_**too **_**graphic, though. I'm just paranoid. Hey, did you guys watch Paranoia? It was an awesome movie :) Am I off track again? Oops. Bye!**


	5. Karaoke

**I got an idea~ So here's another chapter. Meow~**

**This is not a continuation of the previous chapter. I'll continue that one if you guys review for it. I need to know that at least four people want me to continue it. I've got a clear idea of what the other parts are going to be like, but I'm not going to waste precious time on something you guys don't want or like. By the way, thank you, hoot17 and creamtherabbit77, for those amazingly awesome reviews :)**

**I own nothing!**

**Ages and stuff from first chapter still apply.**

Dick was usually an adorably sarcastic 13 year old ray of sunshine. But on this certain Saturday afternoon, he was _furious_. His mission had been an epic _fail_, his teammates had had so many arguments that they all (except for him) had stormed off in different directions, thus ruining said mission, and to top it off, his team had questioned his leadership, saying that _he_ should have stopped them all by himself. Some team! They had yelled at him for thirty minutes straight. _Wow, new record! _He thought sarcastically, slamming Jason's door closed and sitting on his older brother's bed. He buried his face in his hands, letting out an exasperated groan. All of the team were ready to quit. Everything he had built was falling apart. And that day was coming up next week...

Jason looked up from where he was polishing his knife, a concerned expression on his face. "Something wrong, micul meu pasăre?"

"I just, just had a bad day," was the muffled reply.

Jason smirked. "Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it arou-

Dick sent him a withering look, and Jason quieted. "Okay little bro. I got just the thing to cheer you up." He pulled out a karaoke machine from under his bed. "Singing will wash away all your anger and sorrow!"

Despite his anger, Dick blushed cutely. "I don't sing. At least not in front of other people."

Jason slung an arm over his shoulder. "Everyone else is out of the house. And who cares anyways?"

Dick huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine."

Jason beamed. "That's the spirit!" He rifled through the stack of special CDs. "Hmm...aha! I got the perfect song!"

The music started, and Dick cast Jason an amused glance. "Really, Jay?"

Jason shrugged and tossed him a microphone. "Fits, doesn't it? I'll start, since you're so _shy_. Also, you can't rap all that well." He smirked and began (by the way, I modified the lyrics to fit the situation. Sorry if it doesn't make sense).

"I wish that it would rain all day,  
maybe that would kinda make your pain go away.  
Trying to forgive them for abandoning you,  
praying but I still think I'm an angel away.

They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just amazing  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire!" Jason punched the air in emphasis.

Dick took a deep breath. "I came to win, to fight. To conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive. To prosper, to rise." With every word, Dick felt a surge of confidence. Winking at Jason, he flipped off the machine. Understanding shone in Jason's eyes, and the two brothers began a remix.

"I came to win, to fight." Dick's rich vocals started the song.

"Dug my way out, blood and fire." Jason crooned.

"As the smoke clears, I awaken."

"To conquer, to thrive."

"You can take everything I have-"

"-pretty, pretty please-"

"-you can break everything I am-"

"-don't you ever, ever feel-"

"-to fly, to fly."

"Pretty, pretty please-"

"Tear me down,"

"If you ever, ever feel-"

"Rising from the ground,"

"Like you're less than-"

"Nothing left of me,"

"Less than perfect-"

"To fly." the brothers drew out the note, beaming at each other.

"That was awesome!" The door flew open, causing Dick to do a quadruple backflip out of harm's way and Jason to let out a string of curses.

"Hey, hey little bats. It's only us." Terry grinned widely from where he and the rest of the bat-siblings were standing. Jason growled, muttering something about "idiotic intruders".

Dick, on the other hand, was mortified. "How long have you been there?" he managed to squeak.

Cassandra shrugged. "Oh, we were here the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't notice us."

Dick flushed and turned on Jason. "I thought you said they were out of the house!"

"We _were_ at a science fair, but _somebody_," Tim glared at Damian, "decided to start a fight! We're banned for the next sixty years!"

"Oh, and Dickie, your singing is so _cute_!" Stephanie squealed. Dick blushed and buried his head in Jason's shoulder while Jason snickered.

**Urgh, sucky remix. But the first person to guess the three songs used in this chapter, I'll write two chapters for! And remember, if you want me to continue the previous chapter, let me know! Thank you for your time!**

**~RiverFawn**


	6. Big D and Little D- Reversed

**Thank you to Queen of deNile, Thaliag.2, evilfryingpangirl and randomkitty101 for guessing! Queen of deNile did get it correct, though, it was Perfect by Pink, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, and Fly by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna! Congratulations! She requested a holiday fic and one where Dick gets kidnapped, so, thank you!****  
**

**Second prize goes to randomkitty101, who requested one chapter where Terry and Dickie when Dick is eight. Thank you as well!**

**This chapter here is a Damian/Dick bonding chapter. Mew~**

**I don't own the epicness that is Batman.**

After patrol had ended, everyone exchanged their goodnights. Damian showered, brushed his teeth, slipped a clean shirt over his well-toned abs and climbed into bed. Turning off the light on his nightstand, he closed his sapphire-like eyes and waited for sleep to take him, letting the sound of a light thunderstorm soothe him.

Half an hour later and still, he didn't feel tired. He rolled onto his back and listened to the patter of the raindrops, wondering why the sleeping pills weren't working.

He already knew the answer.

One month ago, his youngest brother, Dick had travelled to Romania on his own. The thirteen year old had heard about a relative, Mary's cousin's son, and had went on a search for him.

About one week later, there had been an invasion in Romania. All flights had been shut down and they had lost contact with Dick. Bruce had considered taking a private jet there, but Tim had researched and found out that the invader was Tony Zucco and his gang, who were blowing up any planes or automoblies attempting to enter Romania.

A month later and there seemed to be no hope for Dick. The atmosphere at the manor was rather dismal and gloomy without their ray of sunshine around.

Damian sighed and tried to force himself to fall asleep.

Suddenly, a quiet _creeeeak_ echoed through the halls. Damian made his way out of bed, heart thumping, and grabbed a blade, moving silently through the hallway. He glanced around warily.

A lightning flash illuminated a diminutive figure in a cloak of black, who reached out with a pale hand before the light faded.

With a _whoosh_, Damian's knife flew towards the cloaked figure, jagged blade hungry for flesh. Unfortunately, the intruder caught it perfectly with their bare hand.

"Whoa, Big D, such a warm welcome. I'm _so_ feeling the love here," the figure drawled in a shockingly familiar voice.

Damian froze. "G-grayson?"

Dick chuckled, throwing off his hood. "How'd you guess?"

Damian swallowed. "Y-you're back." A simple statements, not showing what Damian felt about his baby brother being MIA for a month. Not showing any emotion at all.

Dick's lips quirked upwards. "Uh-huh."

Damian blinked, dazed. "You're back." He relished the feeling of the words on his tongue, finally realizing their meaning.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, Damian?"

"Yes? Do you wish me to inform Father of your arrival?"

Dick shook his head sleepily. "No...I'm *yawn* too tired..."

Damian, still shocked, scooped his youngest brother up and carried him to his (Damian's) room. Dick yawned again and laid his head on Damian's shoulder, just like he did when he was eight.

Damian quickly and expertly changed Dick into a smaller pair of Damian's pajamas, which was adorable on Dick's small, lithe frame. Tucking him in to the gigantic bed, he started to make his way to the couch in his room when suddenly, a tiny hand grasped his calloused one.

He turned around to see Dick sitting up in bed, blinking bleary sapphire eyes with a pleading expression in them. "No. Don't go. Missed my fratele mai mare," Dick slurred, switching to his native language in his half-awake state.

Sighing, Damian climbed into bed as well, sliding under the covers. They stayed like that, still and silent for a while until Damian felt Dick snuggling closer to him. Surprised, he lay stiffly there before finally relaxing and putting a gentle arm around his little brother.

"Why did you not attempt to contact us? We were concerned for your safety," Damian whispered suddenly, giving a serious look to Dick.

"Zucco shut down all power. I was too busy fighting him to notify you," the latter murmured, apparently more awake than before.

"Are you injured?"

"No. I mean, yes, before, but it's healed pretty well."

"We thought you were dead, or at the least, too injured to do anything."

Dick mewled and nuzzled Damian's shoulder. "Sowwy." (And no, that is not a spelling mistake.)

Damian sighed softly and held his little brother tighter. "Father is going to eviscerate me in the morning."

The only responses were soft, purr-like snores.


	7. The Helmet of Fate

**I'm working on Queen of deNile's requests...okay, that's a lie, I've been way too busy...but I can't find the right beginning or plot to it. I promise promise promise that I'll get to it sometime :)**

**Anyways, in this, the Batkids are fighting a mind-controlled Justice League, who are controlled by Vandal Savage. It's almost exactly like that episode in Young Justice!**

**So, let's begin!**

**By the way, Dickie is fourteen, and wearing a smaller version of his Nightwing costume (he wanted to be like his sibs). His name is Nightshadow. Other than that, everything's the same. It's still reverse :)**

"Can't you contact any other superheroes, maybe on other planets? They would certainly help."

"Vandal Savage has blocked all communications outside of Earth."

"How about that Young Justice team Dick leads? Or maybe Babs?"

"Captured. All of them."

But then...that means that we'll have to fight the entire Justice League...on our own."

"Don't be such a wuss, Drake."

"Tim's got a point, Damian. They have superpowers, we don't."

"Shut up, McGinnis," Damian snapped.

All seven Batkids were huddled in the Batcave, trying desperately to think of a way to plant the cure-tech on each and every single member of the mind-controlled Justice League, and on their own.

Suddenly, there was a gleam in Dick's eye. "If I can get to Mount Justice, I can get the Helmet of Fate and put it on, and then-

"No!" Jason interrupted. "I can't even think about losing you."

"Jason, this isn't about me, the entire _world_ is at stake!" Dick hissed angrily.

"We'll have that as a back-up plan, okay?" Terry soothed. "But for now, let's think of some other way."

"There is no other way to defeat them without superpowers!"

"Yes, there is. We just have to think harder," Tim insisted, examining the cure-tech.

Dick huffed and sat back down.

"Well, all we have now is to stock up on weapons and go in there blind," sighed Jason.

"But if you would just let me-

"I said _no_, Dick," Jason growled.

"But he may be right, Jason. It's our only chance."

"Then how about I put it on?" suggested Jason desperately.

"Last time I was in there, Nabu said that he would only accept either me or Zatara."

Jason sagged. "Okay. But only if there's no other choice."

Cassandra stood up. "Hurry. No time."

"Cass is right. Let's go." Stephanie stood up as well.

The others followed, all going in different directions. Dick, slipping away, headed for a certain abandoned telephone booth on the streets of Gotham.

Ten minutes later, they all stood in on the battlefield, an artificial forest, utility belts bulging with equipment and weapons and a large bag by Dick's feet.

There was silence for a while, until Black Canary's sonic screech echoes throughout the Watchtower and everything erupted into chaos.

_Breakline_

It was twenty minutes into the battle, and it was starting to go horribly wrong.

Terry was standing back-to-back with Damian, ankle sprained, and through their teamwork, they'd already planted cure-tech on Aquaman and Martian Manhunter, but their energy was quickly diminishing.

Stephanie was holding her own, and through her quick thinking (and a yellow blanket) had planted cure-tech on both Green Lanterns. Unfortunately, she had been knocked unconscious.

Cassandra was the only one who didn't seem to be tiring. She was quickly and diligently fighting and guarding Stephanie simultaneously.

Jason was being slowly defeated by Superman. If he could just reach that kryptonite in his belt...but it had been sent flying to who knows where.

Tim had been knocked unconscious by Wonder Woman. Though he wasn't hurt, he needed protecting, and as his older siblings were either engaged in combat, unconscious or protecting the unconscious, the job fell to Dick.

"Nightshadow, watch out!"

Terry's alarmed warning reached Dick a second too late, and the arrow had already plunged into his flesh, causing Dick to cry out in pain. Blood flowed out, staining the wing of the blue bird on his chest.

He quickly pulled out the arrow, and more blood leaked out.

"Nightshadow, are you alright?" Damian called over.

"I-I'm fine," Dick gasped, pressing his gloved fingers over the wound and sagging against the wall.

He watched helplessly as his siblings began to tire and the battle turned on them. Jason and Terry had collapsed and Stephanie was holding her leg, whimpering in pain.

No, he wasn't helpless. He couldn't just sit and gaze as his second family was destroyed in front of his very eyes. Determined, he reached for his bag, grimacing at the pain, and slowly unzipped it, pulling the glowing golden helmet out.

-Breakline-

Damian hissed as yet another superhero lunged at him. She pulled out a dagger, aiming for the soft flesh of his neck...

And an energy blast flew into her side.

Damian whipped around to see Doctor Fate, a yellow ankh materializing in his grasp as he prepared to take out another mind-controlled hero.

Okay, Damian told himself. He shouldn't let emotion impair his fighting. His emotional shield should always be up when the mask was on.

Despite it all, he felt a sudden, forceful pang of agony at the fact that his brother was...gone.

No. How could this have happened? He was the older brother, he should have done something to prevent it. And now, because of his flaws, his brother was gone forever.

**Read the following AU if you want a laugh. Do not read it if you don't want to ruin the angstiness.**

**Okay, I read this part to my friend:**

_Okay, Damian told himself. He shouldn't let emotion impair his fighting. His emotional shield should always be up when the mask was on._

_Despite it all, he felt a sudden, forceful pang of agony at the fact that his brother was...gone._

_No. How could this have happened? He was the older brother, he should have done something to prevent it. And now, because of his flaws, his brother was gone forever_.

**And she thought I said gay instead of gone.**

**Replace gone with gay, you'll get a whole different story .**

**Not that I have anything against homosexual or bisexual people. Heck, I ship Dick/Wally more than any other Dick/other girl ship. It was just...um...my friend forced me to put this as an AN (curse you, Kay). Also...anti-homo/bi Damian is hilarious to make fun of. So...yeah. Please don't kill me. I really mean no offence or harm. I just...yeah.**


	8. Nightwing

**Since Reverse Bats and Bird is the most voted for on my poll for 'which story should I update for the most', I shall do another chapter for it! I forgot to tell you last time that there will be a second part to Helmet of Fate, and I wrote AU instead of AN at the end (cue facepalm).**

**This is not the second part, but I'm working on it. This is about how Nightwing from the main universe lands in the Reverse Bats and Bird universe. Inspired by and dedicated to my favourite authors evah, Queen of deNile ****and Thaliag.2.**

**Also, Dick is currently Nightshadow (like from the last chapter).**

"So then, I beat up the Joker and-

"Sure, Jay, sure."

"Hey, shut it, Dickie-what the heck?"

Sitting in their living room was a young man, around twenty-six, wearing a costume with a design eerily similar to Dick's Nightshadow one. The rest of the Batfamily was sitting on couches around him, drinking coffee. Smiling weakly, Terry waved to Jason and Dick.

"Uh, hi! I'm Dick Grayson!" The young man introduced himself.

Dick-the younger one, that is-suddenly found it hard to stand, gripping Jason's shoulder instead. "O-okay?" he offered.

Jason frowned, wrapping an arm around the younger boy comfortingly. "What?"

Bruce took over. "This is Dick from another universe. Just call him Nightwing."

"Yeah. Oh gosh, did I look like that when I was younger?"

"Will I look like that when I'm older?" Dick retorted weakly, eliciting soft laughter from his family.

Nightwing laughed too. "When you grow up, all the ladies'll love you. Trust me." He flashed a perfect, gleaming white smile, causing Barbara and Steph to swoon.

Dick rolled his eyes. "So, when'd you get here?"

"Hmm...a few hours ago?" Nightwing pondered.

"How?"

"Oh. My baby brother Tim got me here on a special mission."

"Baby brother? Isn't he my-I mean your-I mean our big brother?"

Nightwing laughed again, a rich, joyful sound that made you want to just hug him (or in Damian's case, strangle him). "In my universe, our ages are the other way around."

"And why did you come here again?" Bruce queried.

"Well, I've been poisoned. And Tim said that you guys might have a cure." Nightwing said nonchalantly.

Everyone spit out their coffee. "WHAT?" Jason spluttered.

"It's called Râzvan. Means bringer of good news in Romanian."

"Yeah, it's downstairs." Bruce sipped his coffee, stood up and motioned for his alternate-universe version son to follow him.

Nightwing stood up and limped after his alternate-universe father.

Bruce frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah...Deathstroke's chasing me around universes-

All the people present let out a collective hiss. "Deathstroke..."

Jason hugged his trembling younger brother. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, baby bird."

"I know," Dick responded quietly, squeezing Jason's arm. "And I won't let anything happen to you guys."

"Wow. Jason hates me in my own universe, and here you guys are, hugging," Nightwing cooed. "Hate to break the moment, guys, but I'm kinda dying..."

"Right." Bruce started to descend to the Batcave, and Nightwing followed him.

"Nightwing?"

"Hmm?" Nightwing looked curiously at Bruce.

"You seem...stressed."

"Well, I am carrying the world on my shoulders, leading Young Justice, protecting Blüdhaven and Gotham, trying to take care of my brothers and going to university. It's kinda hard."

"Oh. I see."

Nightwing stopped in his tracks. "And that's how I know you're not the Bruce from my universe. He has little quirks, like how he never eats from a purple plate, or how he clears his throat twice before saying anything kind. And if I ever told him my troubles, he would ignore me." Nightwing smiled bitterly.

"I...I wish your Bruce wasn't so harsh...and that you didn't have such a hard life." Bruce thought of Dick. Would he really be that burdened when he was older?

Nightwing jumped, as if he had just realized Bruce's presence. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You must be tired of listening to my self-pity. It's really not a big deal. I'm one tiny, insignificant person out of seven billion. And some of them have much more difficult lives than me."

Bruce fell silent, taking the cure out from its proper place.

Nightwing grinned genuinely. "Thank you. You saved my life...now I've gotta get back for patrol before Bruce or Dami kills me."

"Your Bruce...his son was poisoned, and he's not searching for a cure himself?"

Nightwing smiled softly. "He's really not that bad...he's actually quite caring inside. He loves me to bits, but he's afraid that I'll die. But he's my dad, and he's a much better one than I deserve."

That night, after the alternate-universe Dick had left, Bruce tucked the Dick Grayson of this universe into bed.

"Good night, Dick."

"Good night...Dad."

So, how was it? I hope none of you are offended by my Bruce bashing...but it was necessary to create the feels. Please don't kill me...(winces). Reviews heal my frazzled self that's been worn down from eight hours of my younger sibs...


	9. Kidnapped

**This is one of Queen of deNile's requests (finally)! And randomkitty101's too!**

**So, while Terry is with Dick, who's eight, at the park, Dick'll get kidnapped. See? Two ideas mixed together!**

**And after a long time of pondering, I decided to make this humour.**

"Well, Dickie, you wanna go to the park today?" Terry cooed, lifting up the tiny eight-year-old.

"Mhmm!" Dick giggled, a sweet, innocent sound that made Terry's heart swell with adoration for the cute bundle in his arms.

"Be back by five," Bruce and Jason called after them automatically.

"Uhh..." Terry stared at Jason.

"Sure thing!" Dick chirped, perched on Terry's shoulders.

Ten minutes later...

Dick giggled as a robin with a particularly large black feather on its right wing flew onto his hand. A few rabbits hopped out to get a closer look at him.

Terry sighed and smiled. "Well, Dickie, let's keep walking, then!"

"Aww! But I can't leave Nightshadow, Platinum and Silverlight here!"

"...Umm..." Where the heck did he come up with these names?

"Uh, Terry, a dog's biting your shoelace."

Terry cursed quietly and dislodged the golden retriever from his All-Star Converse, which took about three. Entire. Minutes.

That dog was freaking stubborn.

After Terry had called the dog's owner over, he turned around to get Dick. "Well, Dickie, we have half an hour left. Wanna get ice cream-Dickie?"

The young boy had disappeared.

Terry stood there in shock. "Dickie?"

And then he cursed. Violently and in twenty-three different languages.

He sprinted frantically into the alleyway, turning right and left in the maze of streets. "Dickie? Ohmygoshohmygosh-"

"SHADDUP!" an obviously inebriated young woman yelled from her window.

With a muttered 'sorry', he dashed down another alley.

Five minutes later, he was hopelessly and inevitably lost.

"Um, ma'am? Have you seen a little boy, around this tall, with black hair?"

"No, honey. Sorry."

"Okay, thank you. Sir, have you-

"No."

"Okay, then."

And then, as if by magic, a robin flew onto his shoulder.

"Oh. Hello, there." Terry recognized it as the robin with the black feather that Dick had been holding. "Brightshadow? No, Nightshadow, right?"

Nightshadow flew into a tiny alleyway.

"Huh? Where'd you go?" Terry entered the alley, intrigued.

There, he found his little brother tied up in a chair, a random criminal snoring on the floor.

"Dickie!" Terry felt a rush of relief.

Slipping quietly over, he untied his brother's hands. "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I was so worried!"

"It was fun. The nice man told me that he had kidnapped me so that Bruce had to pay money," Dick whispered, a big smile lighting up his face.

Terry sighed. "Let's just go home."

Bruce and Jason greeted them at the door.

"Hey, Dickie, how was your day?" Jason knelt down and beckoned Dick into his arms.

"It was great! I was kidnapped, which was really fun," Dick smiled innocently.

Bruce and Jason's gazes turned to Terry.

"Erm...hehe. I can explain..." Terry backed away a little.


End file.
